factionroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Becca Alcock
~BeccathehopefulDivergent 1. What faction is your character in? Amity 2. How old is your character? 13 3. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) I am brave, kind, intelligent, honest and I'm still working on selfless. I am introverted, and I am not that great in social situations. I hope to get a good result in my aptitude test when I am 16, and I have a bad feeling that I may be a Divergent. I need to become less insecure in myself so I can be like every faction, and everything that is good. I want to help the factionless and I want to stay with my family, but that will be up to the aptitude test, or my own choosing at the time. I am loving, so a nice guy my age from the same faction or one who is planning to go to the same faction would be nice. 4. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) My parents are nice, and they encourage me to follow my dreams, even if it means leaving Amity to go to Dauntless, the faction that I have been fascinated by since I was even younger. My childhood has been great so far, everyone here is happy and no arguments ever happen. I stay out of fights in general, not socialising much and keeping to myself. I do love Amity, but it would be nice to leave and see some other places. Maybe spend a day with the Dauntless, just to see what it's like. My mum was originally from Amity and she stayed here because she likes farming and she is very kind. My dad was from Erudite originally, and then joined Amity for some peace. My parents then met when he joined and they knew that they would stay together. My friends are nice, obviously. They are called Tom, Ben and Enya. We are a little group of 4 who stay together and play a lot. We sing songs whilst helping out with the farming and we are always happy. We haven't had an argument in the whole 13 years that we've known each other. 5. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! I have curly, long, blonde hair that can sometimes get in the way, I am about five-foot-four and I work out in private to improve my fitness so I could join Dauntless if I could in 3 years. I also make sure that I can get rid of or make better any fears that I have to improve performance there, once again. I know that I should be loyal to just Amity, but I love the Dauntless so much, and I might as well start training now to get a head start. I am currently not very muscly or fit, but I'm working on it, and we get stronger every day from running around and farming. I also have blue eyes that change into green sometimes, and also grey. My eyes are a mystery but I like them. 6. Is this your first character? A. This is my first character. 7. If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you currently have? ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Category:Children Unapproved